Père et fils dans l'au-delà
by Storiesmania
Summary: Père et fils se retrouvent dans la mort. Que vas-t-il se passer lorsque Dane saura qui est son père ? Vous le saurez en lisant cet OS


**Note de l'auteur:**

J'ai vu la série en français récemment et j'ai tellement accroché que j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus.  
J'espère que cela plaira à ceux qui ont vu la série ou lu le livre.  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Père et fils dans l'au-delà.

Après ma mort par noyade, je me suis retrouvé au Paradis. Il ne ressemble pas à l'idée que je me suis fait du lieu quand j'étais encore sur la Terre, mais c'est très beau. Je marche dans de l'herbe et mes yeux se perdent dans les paysages sublimes qui s'offrent à ma vue. Soudain, j'entends une voix qui m'appelle, je me retourne et qui vois-je arriver en courant ? Il s'agit du cardinal de Bricassart. Je suis à la fois heureux et triste de le voir là. Heureux parce que cela signifie que Dieu a reconnu le sacrifice qu'il a fait en le servant fidèlement toutes ces années. Mais triste car cela veut dire que ma mère n'a plus d'homme qui veille sur elle à part mes oncles et aussi qu'il est mort bien entendu. Je lui sourit tandis qu'il s'approche lentement de moi, ça tenue de cardinal rouge cédant lentement place à des habits plus civils. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser son anneau comme je le faisais avant, bien que nous sommes à égalité dans les cieux, non loin de notre créateur. Il rit puis m'invite à me relever avant de me serrer dans ses bras comme il l'a fait le jour où j'ai étais ordonné prêtre. Sauf que cette fois, quelque chose, semble avoir changé. Je me fais sûrement des idées, oui, c'est ça, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Lorsqu'il me relâche, nous faisons quelques pas ensemble en silence avant qu'il ne m'invite à m'asseoir dans l'herbe tendre et verte de la belle clairière dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement.

Après quelques instants à seulement le regarder, je m'autorise à lui demander :

\- Est-ce que vous êtes mort dans votre sommeil à Rome mon père ?

\- Non, je suis allé rejoindre ta mère en compagnie de ta sœur et de Rainer. C'est moi qui ai dirigé la cérémonie pour ton enterrement. Ils t'ont tous beaucoup pleuré et Meggie m'a révélé quelque chose qui m'a laissé dévasté devant votre mausolée familial après qu'elle l'a refermé sur ton cercueil.

\- Que vous as-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle m'a avoué que tu n'étais pas le fils de Luke O'neill, mais le mien.

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que vous …

\- Je suis ton père biologique Dane.

\- Mais, vous ne le saviez pas n'est-ce pas ? Vous me l'auriez dit sinon, et maman aussi !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su, bien que quelque chose en moi me disait que tu étais mon fils.

\- Donc vous ne mentiez pas quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez rompu tous vos vœux …

\- Es-tu déçu maintenant que tu sais que je n'ai pas menti ?

\- Non. Cela prouve simplement que ma sœur avait raison quand elle me disait qu'un prêtre reste un homme comme les autres. Je ne vous reproche rien, j'aurais juste aimé le savoir avant ma mort.

Le cardinal reste un instant silencieux avant de demander au jeune homme :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé Dane ? Serais-tu revenu sur ta décision de devenir prêtre si tu avais su tout cela avant ?

\- Je l'ignore mon père. Mais, cela a du vous faire un choc de l'apprendre après m'avoir enterré…

\- Je crois que c'est ça qui a achevé de me pousser dans mes dernières forces. J'étais déjà pas très en forme en arrivant mais cette nouvelle m'a mise un coup. Je suis mort à Drogeda, dans le jardin, assis sur une chaise, ta mère à mes genoux.

\- Au moins vous êtes mort auprès de celle que vous aimiez, car vous vous aimiez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je l'ai aimée dès notre première rencontre Dane. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré tous mes efforts pour la chasser de mon coeur.

\- Pourquoi maman ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudra que tu lui pose la question. Moi tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle avait volé la seule part de moi qu'elle pouvait avoir et c'était toi.

\- Vous lui en voulez de ne rien vous avoir dit ?

\- Une part de moi dit oui, mais l'autre est contre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser mon fils. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un père de toute façon, alors ça ne change rien entre nous. Je vous aimerais toujours autant que lorsque je ne savais rien.

Ému par les paroles de son fils, Ralph de Bricassart le serre dans ses bras et ils restent ainsi longtemps, s'apportant simplement du réconfort mutuel bien mérité car même s'ils sont morts, ils sont quand même sous le choc de cette découverte.


End file.
